


Don't You (Love it That Way)

by psychi



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Holocaust Reference, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychi/pseuds/psychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty fanvid about Charles/Erik.  Footage from XMFC and XMen 1-3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You (Love it That Way)




End file.
